


Kiri Adventure

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [18]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kiri is cute, all relationships are implied, mostly lines from three people, she knows so many words, she meets vox machina, she mimics some from others, the mighty nein are mostly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Vox Machina meets Kiri





	Kiri Adventure

“Don’t eat humans, okay?” 

Percy stopped in his step where he was headed for the half done clock tower, down at the little bird creature at his feet, “That is agreeable enough. Who are you?” 

Kiri smiled, feathers fluffed up, “I am Kiri! I am very sweet!” 

He nodded, slightly confused, “You seem it, yes. Nice to meet you, but I must get going. Go back to you’re parents now.” 

“Get going!” Echoed back his own voice, but when he turned she was gone. 

* * *

Vex almost shot an arrow when she heard the monster noise behind her, but managed to stop before the arrow released when she saw the little bird child staring wide at her, “Sorry, darling, I thought you were a monster.”

“It’s okay.” The kid said, each word with a wildly different accent and pitch.

Vex stared, the bird stared back, head tilted, and chirped, “That’s, hmmm, thats very cute darling.”

“I am very sweet!” Kiri nodded. 

She laughed, “Yes, but you really should be going, I can’t watch you when I’m deep in the woods. Lovely to meet you, dear.” 

Kiri smiled, nodding, “Lovely to meet you.” her voice echoed, as she skipped off. 

* * *

Scanlan knew his flute shouldn’t be echoing it’s song, not unless he was somehow in a cave instead of sitting on a step with Pike. He peeked out one eye as he kept up the song, opening it wider at the little crow girl, imitating his flute perfectly note for note. 

Pike smiled when he glanced at her, speaking for the both of them, “Hello! That’s really awesome and impressive. It is a little distracting though, so maybe could you listen instead until it’s over?” 

Kiri tilted her head, the song stopping from her mouth as she cooed, and shook her head, “Go fuck yourself!” 

Scanlan choked, a note coming out strangled as he almost ate his instrument, and Kiri laughed in a different, higher pitched and grating, voice, “Welcome to the Mighty Nein!” she yelled as she left. 

* * *

“Do you live around here?” Kiri asked in Jesters voice, looking up at Keyleth. 

Keyleth startled away from the Sun Tree, looking down at Kiri in chock, “Oh, no. I’m just…visiting. I live far away.”

“Wrapped around his wheenie!” Kiri said, imitating wind chimes when Keyleth looked more confused. 

“Um, no, no.” She hesitated, then kneeled down to her eye level, hand on her staff, “What’s your name? I’m Keyleth.”

“I am Kiri.” 

Keyleth smiled, “Nice meeting you.” 

Kiri’s voice changed to resemble Caleb and she jumped excitedly, “This means we are friends!” 

“Oh, um, sure! That would be nice. That’s really cool how you change your voice, that’s very, um, cool.” 

Kiri nodded, “Cool.” she imitated. 

Keyleth stood up, nodding slightly, “Yeah, um, I gotta go see my friends now, it was nice to meet you though, Bye!” 

“Bye!” 

* * *

Kiri imitated the party horn Nott had taught her when she saw Grog walk past her, looking like he’d just gotten into a fight and won. 

He stopped and smiled, preening, “Thank you.” he sounded genuinely touched by what she was doing, so she continued to make the sound even as he continued on his way. 

“This means we are friends. Welcome to the Mighty Nein!” Kiri yelled, before she wandered back to where her new family were staying for the moment. 


End file.
